


M'gann, Not Megan

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2017 [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, m'gann accepting herself, missart, rewriting the only missart fic trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: M'gann accepts a few things about herself. Artemis does too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you like this fic even though it is the most cliche thing that i could possibly have written about these two. honestly, there's only ONE fic trope about these two and i just rehashed it. i'm sorry guys you deserve better. 
> 
> also, i think that it's funny because i have another fic with the tag "m'gann and artemis's beautiful friendship" and now this one is my first stab at missart fic.

M’gann looks down at her hands. She doesn’t really want to talk about what happened in the simulation. She doesn’t want to talk about how she turned an exercise into a living nightmare, but Black Canary insisted.

"Your mind could not handle Artemis's death," Black Canary says.

"She's my best friend," M'gann says. She doesn't want to discuss this. She wants to discuss this even less than the rest of them want to discuss this.

"Look," Black Canary says, "I just wanted you to know, it would be okay if those feelings weren't platonic."

"Wait, what?" M'gann asks, laughing a little awkwardly, "who said they weren't platonic?"On Mars, there was nothing wrong with same sex relationships, or even poly relationships. They were as normal as telepathic communication, but on earth? She has seen enough of earth culture to know that's not the way that things are done here. She doesn't even know if humans _can_ be born that way.

"Megan," Canary says, "it's alright if they aren't platonic, I just, I wanted to let you know that."

"Really?" M'gann asks, voice tiny.

"I'm bisexual," she says, "No one ever thought to tell me that was alright."

"Bisexual?" She asks. She has a guess what that word means, but she doesn't _know_.

"I'm attracted to people of more than one gender," Black Canary says.

"I- I just," she says, "I thought earthlings only liked people who weren't the same gender as them." M'gann- Megan says. She wants to be a normal earthling. She just wants to fit in here, because she never did on Mars.

"That's a common misconception," Black Canary says, sending her a soft smile.

"What's it called if you're a girl who just likes girls?" M'gann asks, her voice soft and small. Genders on earth aren’t quite the same as they were on Mars. They’re more rigid, but M’gann thinks that when it comes to earthlings, she might only like girls.

"A lesbian," Black Canary tells her, with a small smile.

"Lesbian," M'gann says, relishing the way it feels on her tongue, "I like the way that sounds." Something about that word just feels _right_.

“Thank you,” M’gann says. Black Canary smiles.

“Glad I could help,” she says, “would you send Wally in?”

“Yeah, sure,” M’gann says, “of course.”

 

M'gann does some soul searching, after she realizes she is a _lesbian_. Most of it's about Conner, and whatever crazy bunch of feelings led to all of that in the first place. M'gann likes Conner. She likes Conner more than anyone else. At least, anyone else except Artemis.

Artemis makes her heart race, and whenever she's around her she just wants to make her laugh. She wants to show off in front of Artemis, make her think that M'gann is the coolest person ever. She wants to make her smile forever and ever.

That, M'gann realizes, is love. Or at least, romantic love. Maybe not even that. It might just be a crush, but M'gann knows that it's romantic, and she knows her feelings for Conner are not.

M'gann knows exactly why she wanted to date Conner. It's because he looks like Conner from the show. He looks like Megan's boyfriend, and that's the way that it's supposed to be. Megan ends up with Conner, and all the problems in the world are solved in a thirty minute episode.

That’s the way that she wanted her life on earth to be, even though it’s not that simple. The thing is that life is not like a television show. M'gann isn't Megan, not really. Conner isn't like Conner from the show, and she doesn't even like him that way. Sure, M'gann loves him, but she doesn't want to kiss him. She doesn't think that she ever has.

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Conner asks, sounding a little confused. She laughs awkwardly.

“Conner,” she says, “I um, I think we should break up.”

“What?” Conner asks. He doesn’t seem like he processed what she said. Then again, that makes sense. From where he’s standing, it must have come out of nowhere.

“I think we should break up,” M’gann says, more clearly this time.

“Is it something that I did?” he asks softly.

"I'm sorry Conner," she says, "It’s nothing that you did. I was just projecting on you this image of what I wanted. It wasn't fair to you." And it wasn't really what she wanted either. She wanted Artemis.

He's not happy about it, but he assures her that he doesn't hate her. He still wants to be friends, even if it will be awkward for a little while.

 

Breaking up with Conner was hard. Asking Artemis out is a lot easier. One day after a mission, everyone clears out of the living room but she and Artemis. It gives her an opening. 

"Artemis?" M'gann asks. Artemis turns around.

“Yeah Megan?” she asks. M'gann bites her lip, and considers whether or not she wants to have this conversation before she starts the other one. She decides that she has to. The sooner she does it the better. 

"Could you call me M'gann?" she asks, "I don't really want to be Megan anymore." Megan has been a costume, really. She just wants to be herself now. 

"Yeah, of course," Artemis says, "I don't wanna call you something you don't wanna be called." M'gann nods. Then realizes that she hasn't actually gotten to what she called to do today. 

"Would you wanna go for coffee tomorrow?”

"Yeah, sure" Artemis says, "we go for coffee all the time. M'gann looks away nervously. If she were human, she would have blushed.

"I meant like, as a date," M'gann says, refusing to meet Artemis's eyes.

"Yeah," Artemis says, "sure." M'gann's eyes bolt up to meet hers.

"Wait, really?" M'gann asks.

"Yeah," Artemis says, "I just, um, I didn't expect this. I thought you were straight." God, M'gann appreciates how open and blunt Artemis is.

“Uh, yeah,” M’gann says. She’s not really sure how to explain the series of events that led up to this.

“I’m just, I’m really glad you like me that way too,” M’gann says. Artemis laughs.

“How could I not? Honestly, I think that every member of the Team has a crush on you.”

“Really?” M’gann asks. That sounds ridiculous. It’s just Conner, and Artemis, and Wally. Maybe it’s not that ridiculous after all.

“Well,” Artemis says, “maybe not Kaldur.” M’gann giggles at that. There’s a weird, awkward lull in the conversation.

“Where do we want to go?” M’gann asks.

“We can go anywhere,” Artemis says, “with the zeta tubes and all.”

“How about we go somewhere in Star City,” M’gann says, “I’ve never been there, and I bet you know all the coolest spots.” Artemis looks away awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Artemis says, “I uh, I _definitely_ know some good places in Star City. We can meet there at zeta tube at 2 tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” M’gann says, her heart doing a little somersault, “sure.” Artemis steps onto the zeta platform and waves goodbye.

 

_Designation B07 Artemis_

 

Artemis disappears, and M’gann floats happily back to her room. She has a date tomorrow.


End file.
